My Last Breath
by Dastardly-lie
Summary: Oneshot. Draco comes home and finds a horrible surprise waiting for him. Suicide. PostHogwarts. DMHP


A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so do tell me how it is. I strive to reach a goal of making the readers happy, and I hope I achieved my goal...

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I was J.K Rowling, Draco and Harry would realize their true feelings, andwould most likelybe going at it as much as possible...

Draco Malfoy strolled into the flat in London that was shared with his boyfriend of three years, Harry Potter. They started dating shortly after their seventh year, when Harry found him beaten and semi-conscious in an alleyway by the Ministry of Magic. His "father", Lucius Malfoy, obviously had a problem with his son being gay, and he beat him to near death and dumped his body as far as possible. Harry nursed him back to health, and they finally found their true feelings about each other.

The twenty-one year old blonde tiredly put down his keys, and spied a note by the couch. Smirking slightly at his boyfriend's antics, he picked it up and read:

_This is where we made love for the first time when we moved into this apartment._

Chuckling softly, he put down the card and lazily pulled off his shoes, walking towards the kitchen. There was another card posted on the refrigerator.

_This is where we stood, looking deep into each other's eyes, as we sipped our tea._

Another one, by the table made him frown slightly.

_This is where we sat, as you tried to explain that you still loved me, just needed more._

He slowly looked around, worried. "Harry? Where are you." When silence met him, he walked to the bedroom, and found a note posted there.

_This is where I stood, heartbroken, watching you fuck Oliver Wood while I was away visiting Hermione and Ron._

On the floor where he stood read another note.

_This is where I dropped my roses I was going to give you._

By Harry's pillow sat a note reading:

_This is where I stayed up at night, wondering what I did wrong, and why I still loved you even though you had broken my heart._

"Harry, this isn't funny anymore. Get out, please. You're scaring me…"

Draco, knowing no where else to go, walked to the bathroom, after spying a note on the door.

_This is where I cried after I found you and Oliver, wondering why I didn't leave you, why I couldn't;_

He dropped the note, tears filling his eyes, blurring his vision. He slowly opened the door, and nearly vomited at the sight.

There was Harry. His Harry, on the floor, still bleeding from his fresh wounds.

"Harry! Please, stay with me. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Don't leave me, I need you!" It was futile, and Draco knew it. As he saw the last of the colour drain from Harry's face, Draco lost it. He sobbed, crushing Harry's lifeless body into him, "Harry, Harry, please wake up. I can't go through life alone! Oliver, he was just, no, he was nothing. Harry. I love you…" Shaking his head, trying desperately to rid the fact that his boyfriend was dead that he would never wake up and it was his fault, he stood up shakily, looking at the body in front of him.

"Harry…" Draco tried to think of something to do to bring Harry back to life, yelling "_Ennervate_" until his voice scratched, tried healing spells, crying, praying. Hell, he even went so far as to try kissing Harry, as the Prince did in that Muggle fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. Nothing worked.

Draco then realized that he needed Harry more than he needed the blood coursing through his body. And if he couldn't have the brunette, the one reason why he was living in the first place, then, he didn't deserve living at all. After all, it was his fault that he caused Harry pain in the first place.

Picking up the knife that Harry had left on the floor, he positioned the blade by his wrist and looked forlornly at the man he grew to love. Kissing Harry once more on the lips, he dragged the blade deeply into each wrist, gasping with pain as he felt his world growing darker. Slumping to the ground once more, he grasped his deceased boyfriends hand and slunk into darkness, muttering under his breath, "I love you, so much."

The words on the last note glided into his head as he finally found peace:

_This is where I cried after I found you and Oliver, wondering why I didn't leave you, why I couldn't; And this is where I take my last breath._

* * *

Well, like it? Hate it? Review, please. And try to keep flames polite! 


End file.
